


My home is where you are

by DragonBat19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin Keith (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Red Paladin Lance (Voltron), klancemas2018, sooo much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17213039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: After the Paladins had finally a little time to breath between battles Lance decided to surprise his boyfriend with a late birthday present: A 2 week long holiday trip in the most beautiful snow landscape for just the two of them. And Cosmo of course. Because they more than deserved to relax in these times as long as they could.AKA Keith and Lance go on a 2 week long Christmas holiday trip and have the time of their lives.





	My home is where you are

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic is for Klancemas <3  
> I know I’m a little late but I hope you enjoy all the sweet fluff after ‘Feelings’ was full of feels! ;’D

“We’re going on a trip!!”

Keith nearly jumped out of his chair when Lance suddenly barged into his room. He had been concentrating on important paper work for a few hours now.

“Jesus fuck!! God dammit, Lance!” He yelled back, his voice slightly breaking off at the end. “Can you no-…wait...a…a what?”

Keith couldn’t react as fast as Lance had jumped onto the desk, where he was now sitting right in front Keith. He used his hands, one on each side, to support himself.

“A trip! Just you and me! We’ve had enough work and we could literally drown ourselves in all this unnecessary, self proclaimed important matters for the Garrison and the Coalition and stuff sooooo~” Lance grabbed both of Keith’s hands, holding them to his chest “We’re going on a vacation! Because we obviously more than deserve it! Besides we should use these peaceful time now that we can!!”

His eyes were like an ocean glistening in the light of the sunset.

 

Keith couldn’t help himself but feel heat rising to his cheeks seeing Lance so excited. And yet a kind of sceptical grin appeared on his lips.

“Uhh okay? but are you sure they would just let us-?”

“Who said we’re gonna ask?”

Keith thought he didn’t hear his boyfriend correctly. “Of course they’re not going to just let us go on our honeymoon without complaining and definitely going to try hindering us from doing so but…” First Keith wanted to correct Lance about the ‘honeymoon’ thing but Lance was faster, continuing “You’re Keith. Rules? Pft! The quiznak is that?”

 

A laugh escaped Keith’s lips. “Wow…I…you’re not thinking very highly of me are you?”

“Whaaaaat? Of course I am! I love my bad boy~” Lance leaned in closer, grinning, and quickly stole a kiss of his Leader’s lips.

 

Keith wanted to chase after these soft lips for another kiss before he caught himself and cleared his throat, pretending he didn’t try that just now. “Well…running off with you does sound pretty tempting.” The Black Paladin had to admit, freeing his hands from Lance’s and wrapping them around his waist instead, pulling him closer. And yup…Keith had _that_ smirk on his lips again.

This time it was Lance who became a blushing mess but he answered while wrapping his arms around Keith’s neck. “Only ‘pretty’ tempting?”

“Mmmm, _very_.” Keith admitted while Lance leaned in closer and Keith could finally kiss him for real this time. The kiss lasted for a few minutes and when they broke apart they both had to catch up on air.

 

After another few moments of silence and just gazing into each other eyes, smiling fondly, Keith didn’t want to let this moment end but he was just too curious. “…aaaaand where are you going to take us?”

“Hmmmm let’s say it’s gonna be a surprise.”

“A surprise?”

“Yeh…see it as a…as a late birthday present!”

The Black Paladin chuckled slightly. “’Late birthday present’?”

“Well we didn’t get the chance to celebrate yours properly because ya know…aliens attacking humans, big cat robot needs to safe them and all that…so I felt kind of bad about it. That’s why I think it’s a good idea to just ya know…relax. Just the two of us. No one barging in on us when we’re about to-“

“O-Okay! I get it!” Keith could cut him off which made Lance grin again. “…relaxing does sound pretty nice.”

“Seeee? But ehm…you have to drive.”

“How can I drive when I don’t even know where we’re going?”

“I’ll tell you.”

“Uhhh…I thought it’s gonna be a surprise?”

“Ugh…I mean I’m going to tell you the way you need to drive. Tell you which road you have to take or at which corner you have to turn and so on.”

“…what if you fall asleep?”

Lance’s expression clearly said that he had totally forgotten about that possibility. His pause didn’t help that. “That’s ehhh…I-I won’t! I just won’t fall asleep! Besides I’m going to drive the last miles anyway so-“ Lance immediately snapped his mouth shut before he could let any information slip.

“…so?”

“You gonna see when we’re there!” was the only thing that the Cuban boy gave him as an answer. “I’m not going to spill the beans that easily.”

“What if I-?”

“Nope. Not even then. Don’t you dare…I’m not going to tell you anything until we’re there! Until then…hasta la later, Keith.” Lance gave him one more peck on the lips, before he loosened himself out of Keith’s strong hold, jumping of the table and walking to the door. He looked over his shoulder and gave him one last wink before he left.

 

Keith sunk even more into his chair. This guy is going to be the death of him someday…in a good way though. A _very_ good one.

 

Until everything was sorted the Leader still had a lot of things to get done. But the day, which would free him from all this responsibilities and finally give him peace and free time with the love of his life, gladly didn’t take long to arrive.

 

~*~

 

A day before they went on their vacation they packed all the stuff together that they needed for 2 weeks. Although Lance always packed like they were away for a whole year…and…how is all that luggage going to fit into their car?!

“Lance…I’m sure you don’t need that many-“

“I do!”

“…you really think that all of that” Keith pointed to the overfilled suitcases “will fit in our car? It’s not _that_ big.”

“You’ve fit something else in a tighter place.”

“Wha-? Lance! T-that’s not what I-! Oh my god…” Keith hid his face with one hand, blushing madly “…are you serious?...”

Lance smirked at him, a little red around the cheeks too and then continued packing.

“…so you’re telling me _I_ have to somehow-?

As an answer he got a nod which made Keith sigh. “…you’re lucky you’re cute.” With that he grabbed two suitcases and walked outside to store them in the car.

Lance grinned while he looked after him.

 

They went to bed earlier than they expected…if…you know what I mean~

 

~*~

 

When Keith woke up the next day he grumbled slightly while he shifted onto his side, facing the way where Lance used to lay beside him. But he wasn’t there? Instead he had a hand full of silk soft fur, which made Keith chuckle slightly.

As he opened his eyes and tried to get used to the sudden light hitting them he saw that Cosmo was now lying right next to or rather nearly on him. Keith smiled while he rubbed his eyes. He wanted to call out Lance’s name but as soon as he heard the shower he didn’t need to anymore.

 

Soon after that he freed himself from Cosmo, crawled out of bed and decided to join Lance under the shower.

 

After that Lance decided to devote himself to his skin-routine while Keith made breakfast. Cosmo was already happily eating his food, when he wasn’t busy snuggling up at his best friend’s legs.

Surprisingly it didn’t take the Red Paladin long to finish. “Mmmm~ it smells so good.” Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s waist, leaning against his back, when he joined him in the kitchen.

Keith smiled softly “You smell better.”

The Cuban boy grinned and kissed his boyfriend in the neck. Then he grabbed some of the still missing things, like butter and the nut nougat cream glass, and brought them to the dining table, before he sat down. “Soooo~ are you hyped?” he asked while he stroked Cosmo behind the ears.

 “You still haven’t told me where we’re going.” The Black Paladin sat down too after he brought the coffee pot with him, putting it on the table.

“Heyy come on! I told you it’s a surprise! Aren’t you even a tiny bit excited?”

Keith smiled while they began eating. “You know I am. It’s just…I don’t know if I really like surprises that much.”

“Oh that’s just because Shiro and Adam could never do it right! I’m your boyfriend so I can! Trust me!” Lance winked, biting off from his bun.

 

As soon as they were done with their breakfast they packed the last remaining things into the car. However they were able to find another free spot…

Before they left Lance looked around in their apartment one last time if they really hadn’t forgotten anything and then swung himself into the car.

Keith was sitting behind the drivers wheel while Cosmo peeked through the front seats from the back. “So _you’re_ gonna be my navigator?”

“Yup, exactly!...well more my phone but ya know. So? Are you ready for the best 2 weeks in our lives?!” Because he didn’t know where to go with his excitement Lance jumped up and down in his seat, his eyes sparkling. Cosmo howled in agreement while wagging his tail.

Keith loved this sight and a laugh escaped his lips. “Hell yeah!” And with that he started the engine and they drove off.

 

~*~

 

Keith couldn’t believe the sight that was suddenly presented to him when he woke up. After half of the way Lance had taken over the wheel and somehow Keith had dozed off listening to his boyfriend’s sweet and calming, yet still excited voice.

 

It felt like minutes had passed since Keith had seen the familiar surroundings of his homeland but now there was nothing but snow. As far as you could look there were mountains taller than skyscrapers, large forests and…one single wooden cottage.

They came to a halt right in front of it.

Keith couldn’t believe his eyes. He never really saw snow, let alone _that_ much. It felt like they were on a whole different planet. The atmosphere felt so different. It was exciting yet so calm and silent.

 

Lance was watching every one of his movements, grinning brightly, as Keith got out of the car to get a better overview of where they have arrived. If he wouldn’t know him that well Keith’s expression could have easily been interpreted the wrong way, like he was bored. But Lance learned to study his every move, decipher every sparkle in his eyes, his complete speechlessness and looking like a child that saw snow for the first time. Completely fascinated. Meanwhile a hyper Cosmo was jumping and running around him, hunting for slowly falling snowflakes.

 

Lance got out of the car as well and made his way to Keith. As soon as he recognized that Lance was standing behind him a huge smile appeared on his lips and in the next second the Cuban boy was pulled into a warm, strong hug, which he gladly returned.

Keith kissed his cheek at least 3 times. “L-Lance…This is…beautiful…I- I don’t know what to say.”

“Ohhhh~ I’m totally fine with just kissing.” The Red Paladin smiled and oh you don’t have to tell Keith twice.

 

After they exchanged a lot of kisses they decided to go in and take a look at their new home, where they would spend the next 2 weeks. Cosmo was the first to sprint in and examine everything, wagging his tail in excitement.

It was not too big and not too small. It was a beautiful, comfortable place and it fit perfectly for them.

You immediately stand in the living room and dining area as soon as you enter the cottage. A beautiful fireplace gave it an even more cozy touch. Next to it stood a decorated Christmas tree. The door on the right led directly into the bedroom and then into the separated bathroom. The kitchen on the left was rather small but more than enough.

 

Of course the first thing Cosmo did was curling up right in front of the fireplace, even though it wasn’t even on yet. Keith and Lance smiled at each other before they brought the entire luggage inside, already unpacking the most important things. The rest could wait till tomorrow.

 

~*~

 

The first morning felt like a dream you were too afraid to wake up from because you wanted it to last. Both of them alone in a wooden cottage in the middle of nowhere. In winter. Keith couldn’t help but stare at his still sleeping boyfriend while he softly stroke his fingers across his cheek. Imbedding this picture in the depths of his memory, so that he’ll never forget.

He didn’t even recognize that Cosmo, who was lying in bed with them, had been watching him.

 

Keith had been smiling this whole time. He was happy. He was so _so_ happy. If he would have woken up in the next second he wouldn’t even be surprised but…this…this wasn’t a dream. This was real. In these moments Keith always knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man. With Lance. He will do anything for him. He will protect him no matter what it might cost. And he will forever love him.

Yes…Keith was thinking about asking a certain question. And maybe this vacation was perfect for it.

 

“…mmmm. Good Morning, hot shot.” Lance mumbled in his sleepy voice which brought Keith out of his thoughts again.

He smiled. “Morning, pretty boy.”

Lance chuckled and stretched before he cuddled up to his boyfriend. Eyes closed. “I wanna stay like this forever.”

The Black Paladin agreed while he wrapped an arm around him and stroked his upper arm with his thumb.

“This is not a dream, right?” Lance asked while he looked up to Keith, who then stroke a strand of hair away from Lance’s forehead. “No. It’s not.”

The Red Paladin grinned happily snuggling into Keith while letting out a very satisfied sigh.

 

“Say…how did you come up with this idea?” the raven haired man asked.

 “Hmmm~ that’s a secret.” Lance grinned more and winked.

 

~*~

 

Lance wanted to go out ice-skating, snowboarding and skiing? Yes. Could Keith ice skate or ski? No. The snowboarding surprisingly went pretty well, thanks to Lance showing him how it worked. The technique was not very different from surfing or skateboarding, as Lance had told him.

But they both struggled with ice-skating. Either one of them nearly had it and the other knocked him out of it again or both were a stumbling mess, catching each other before the other could fall. And if they did they got back up laughing.

They had fun and that was all that counted. Meanwhile Cosmo bounced or stormed after them, probably enjoying this time as much as they did. And when they fell the big cosmic-wolf was the first to check on them.

 

When they made their way back to the little tourist cottage to hand back their snowboards Lance stayed a little behind, waiting for Keith to come back, when he suddenly got an idea. After the queue in front of Keith had been taken care of by the woman behind the counter and it was now his turn Lance got a good hand full of snow and formed it into a ball. All while he had this devilish grin on his lips.

 

What Lance didn’t expect was for Keith to turn around in the exact moment Lance threw the snowball. That’s why it completely missed its actual target and landed somewhere else. Or rather… _someone_ else.

 

“Oh…uuups…ehh sorry! I was trying to hit _him_!” Lance tried to apologize to the guy he accidentally hit instead of Keith, while he pointed at him.

In the next second Lance suddenly got a snowball thrown directly into his face.

“Heh. Like that?” Keith smirked triumphantly.

Lance looked at him with a totally shocked expression as in telling him ‘How can you do that to your own man?!’ and as soon as he had caught himself again he wiped away the rest of the melting mess on his face and grabbed a new good hand full of snow, forming it into a big ball in his hands. “Youuuuuu! I’ll show you, Mullet!!”

Keith sadly dodged that one. “You have to be faster than that, Sharpshooter!”

“You just have to stop using your ninja-moves, Samurai!”

“Ninja-moves, huh?” the Black Paladin teased him.

“Oh shut up!” Lance thought that he definitely angled his throw perfectly to hit Keith’s face with the next one but because he had just kneed down at that exact moment it landed in Keith’s neck.

“Aaahhh FUCK”

“Pffffft!!” Lance couldn’t help but laugh out loud, holding his tummy. “AHAHAHAHAHA that was amazing!”

“Oh yeah of fucking course it was! Jesus Christ its fucking cold!” Keith tried to get the slowly melting ice block out between his neck and hood. It also didn’t help him at all that he was even more sensitive there. “Lance! Would you stop crying of laughter and help me get it out?!”

His boyfriend didn’t make any attempt to do so though, aside from wiping away a tear. “I never knew you could scream like a little girl!”

“I show you ‘little girl’ in a tic if you don’t hurry up!”

 

Lance somehow tried to collect himself again, walking up to Keith, still chuckling.

As soon as he was close enough Keith used it to his advantage. The Red Paladin hadn’t recognized that his Leader already had a new hand full of snow which he then directly rubbed onto Lance’s side, where his clothes had revealed some skin, when he reached out to help Keith.

This time it was Lance’s turn to scream in a very high-pitched tone. “YOU DEVIL!”

And now Keith was laughing. “You’re sure _you’re_ not screaming like a ‘little girl’?”

“Quiznak!! That’s not funny!”

“You were dying of laughter a few tics ago because you-“

Keith couldn’t react as fast as Lance had suddenly tackled him into the fluffy, cold cloud bed, while they rolled down the little hill.

  
When they came to a stop Lance was lying in the snow and Keith supported himself over him, both grinning brightly at each other. Followed by chuckles while enjoying the view of the other being covered in snowflakes.

 

They were feeling so warm, they nearly forgot that they were on a high snowy mountain. As they tried to catch their breaths, releasing little clouds into the air, they came closer. Until their lips touched. Maybe it was the snow. Or the adrenalin that was still rushing through their veins but this kiss made both feel so alive. Lance wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck, pulling him in closer, while his hand brushed through his raven black hair. As their kiss became deeper and deeper.

Everything just felt so electrifying and…real.

 

As their lips parted they already missed the warmth of the other when the cold air hit them again. Trying to catch their breaths they smiled at each other and Lance pulled him into a comforting hug. “…Happy belated Birthday, Keith.”

Keith couldn’t resist from smiling even more, his heart beating faster with every second, while he completely leaned into the hug. “Thank you…thank you so much, Lance.”

“You’re so much more than welcome, babe.”

“I know…”

Lance turned his head to face Keith again, brushing away some of his bangs so he could kiss his forehead.

“I’d love to stay like this forever.” He admitted sighing out deeply and totally relaxed.

“Me too.” Keith’s head felt heavy in the crook of Lance’s neck. But it was a welcoming feeling. His whole body weight on him…feeling each other just like this was enough for them to know that everything is fine. It gave them so much…knowing that the other is there. Always by their side.

 

As the wind suddenly started to become stronger Keith forced himself to look up, growling slightly because he didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“What is it?” the Cuban boy asked confusedly.

“…I get the feeling that we probably should head back now.”

“Oh? Are your Galra instincts telling you this?” Lance grinned teasingly.

“Did they ever lie though?”

“Hmmm…now that I think about it…no. Well you always had this little radar that was telling you when something was off so…I guess we should trust that.”

Keith nodded and as he got up himself he offered Lance his hand to get up too. He really appreciated it. “Such a gentlemen.”

“Pft! Few days ago I was still your bad boy and now I’m your gentlemen?”

“Get you a man who can do both.” Lance smirked.

 

Keith only shrugged, smiling, offering his hand to Lance again so that he wouldn’t trip over his own feet while climbing the little hill back up.

“Ya know…rather than holding my hand you could just carry me.”

“What? Don’t tell me you can’t even climb a small hill on your own.”

“Hey! I was just…thinking…nothing else.”

“Sure.” Keith smiled which Lance answered with playfully sticking his tongue out to him.

 

~*~

 

“Brrrrrrr! It’s so cooooold! I could have frozen to death!” Lance tried to warm himself a bit while he rubbed his arms up and down, trying to create some kind of warmth. “And that sudden snow storm building up didn’t help at all.”

“No, but at least we’re here now.” Keith replied after he hung both of their jackets on the wardrobe.

 

As soon as Keith found the logs he took out a few and threw them into the fireplace, before he lit them with a matchstick.

Meanwhile Lance was searching for blankets and new clothes for them to put on instead of the ones they were still wearing. They were completely wet from their snowball-fight.

He also managed to turn on the old CD-player that stood in the wood-shelf beside the TV.

 

The playlist, of all different kinds of Christmas and winter songs that Lance had made for them, was softly coming out of the speakers.

“Hot chocolate?” Keith had asked in Lance’s direction. At least the last he had seen him run off to.

As an answer he heard a loud “Yes!!” which made him smile and he quickly had everything for their self made creation prepared. He had chopped a chocolate bar into tiny pieces, before he put it in the microwave so that it could melt. After that he added it to the hot milk in the pod on the stove. So for now they had to wait.

 

Soon after that Lance came swinging into the kitchen. Without saying anything he just caught both of Keith’s hands and dragged him to the living room, in front of the fireplace.

“What are you doing?” They slowly but surely started slow dancing to the music. Lance always somehow managed to catch Keith with this.

 

As they were dancing like this time suddenly felt like it had stopped. Only Elvis Presley’s ‘ _I'll be Home for Christmas_ ’ was quietly playing in the background. The crackling of the fire and its scent mixed with Lance’s scent of the ocean and cinnamon. He closed his eyes inhaling every scent and feeling he was experiencing right now.

Lance quietly did the same, smiling into Keith’s shoulder. On top of that he saw how the snow storm outside already tried to calm down again. The snowflakes fell softer than before and the view over the endless snow mountains and the forest were slowly revealed again.

 

They had completely forgotten everything around them when Lance only asked in a whisper “…what about the hot chocolate?”

Keith answered in a whisper “It can wait a bit more…”

 

They eventually ended up needing to make new ones…but…that was more than worth it.

 

Soon after that they sat down in front of the fireplace. Cuddled up in a blanket, a cup with hot chocolate, with a marshmallow on top, in their hands, they began to warm up.

Lance lent against Keith’s chest, while Keith had his arms positioned around his, laying on his lap. The Red Paladin took a little sip from the still too hot cup while both were watching the fire slowly feeding itself on the wood.

Keith leant his head on Lance’s, while closing his eyes. If he would doze off like this he wouldn’t regret it at all. Everything felt like…home. He always thought that wherever Lance and he went together. Because Lance was his home. They were each others home.

 

A smile formed on Keith’s lips. He would love to stay here every day. Alone with Lance. In their own house. He…he really wanted to spent the rest of his life with this man. Being together forever. Yes it does sound cheesy but…just imagine.

Spending the rest of your life with the love of your life, settling down with them, after you had to fight for the whole Universe, protecting everyone and everything.

 

 

Keith hadn’t recognized that Lance had shifted a bit, facing him now, until he whispered onto his lips “I love you…” before kissing him.

The raven haired man immediately leant in, wrapping his arms more around his boyfriend, as best as he could with a cup in hand.

Between parting from the first kiss to the second Keith whispered back, smiling softly “I love you too.”

 

These were really the best 2 weeks in their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> YAYYYYY I finally managed to write this tooth-rotting fluff!! Before I could only come up with angsty stuff and well gladly a very good friend (yes I mean you Kaz! ;’D (@chaoticneurobivergent)) could inspire me!! <3
> 
> I added 6 prompts of Klancemas in this together: Day 10 “snowball fight”, Day 18 “snowed in”, Day 2 “hot cocoa”, Day 16 “dance”, Day 14 “cuddles” and Day 22 “by the fire”! :’)  
> Though I had this idea before I took an actual look at the prompts lmao
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it!!! Feedback, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also, I have a twitter (@DragonBat19) so come follow/scream at me -> https://twitter.com/DragonBat19


End file.
